Belle Notte
by Era Dubois
Summary: It was a beautiful night. At least it could have been. The reasons behind a young man's corruption and the start of his journey to redemption.
1. Chapter 1

She finished reading the last chapter and had to set the book aside to wipe away a stray tear. As she slowly rose from the red upholstered wingback she held the wide blue velvet skirt aloft, careful not to trip over the silver embroidered hem. Holding the book close to her bosom, she made her way to the tall ladder resting against the fantastically high book shelf from whence the little treasure came. She was always awed by the plethora of wonders she had been gifted. Not only these books, no, books were wonderful, but they were an escape. An escape she had possessed no desire of since her marriage but now...now was certainly the time to find refuge within the gloriously musty pages of a well loved book. One rung and two...and three...when did it become so difficult for her to climb this ladder? Wasn't it just yesterday she had been running hither and yon over hill and dale? When did she become the woman who couldn't spend an evening alone? She had been fiercely independent for years before she met him and now...now she was incapable of marching onward. She had reason enough to, she had their son, who needed her, but she felt so tired. If she could bounce back and be the vibrant beam of sunshine she once was she would...in a heartbeat. However, she could not. She placed the book in its' designated spot and descended the ladder. She was lucky, the coughing fit started once she stepped onto the plush carpet of the library. Her breath came in terrible wheezing intervals that were becoming too far spread. He came running in then, portly young man, so fastidious in his schedules. She had been late for dinner and the master always said if you do not eat together you do not eat. It was not a matter of cruelty with him but rather of good house keeping. It avoided the waste of resources inherent in multiple meals being prepared. Regardless the young man called for help but it was too late; the woman was gone. The servants said she departed due to an emotional illness; she had loved her husband too well. He was too much a part of her and she of him. That was when the young prince began his tyranny against the vile emotion. He ordered the library shut up and any excess rooms closed off. He didn't want visitors. He barely tolerated the servants. He saw that the only permanence came from wealth and the loyalties you could purchase and it worked both ways. That was why he turned that beggar away. She didn't even possess the wealth of loveliness. Well, not at first.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir?" The servant slid in. The young master was changed but it simply meant his outward appearance matched that of his beastly nature. He turned and threw the vase of decaying roses at the door frame mere inches from the dining cart. "I said DON'T COME IN HERE!" The others outside the door scurried away as the kindly maid rolled out the dining cart and placed herself back on the coal-heated warmer. "Well," Mrs. Potts said well on her way to the ground floor, "I will just keep the tea warm." Cogsworth was scurrying about keeping even the ever increasing dust bunnies in order. Lumiere was hopping behind him when he heard her remark. They all stopped near the table at the entrance to the castle. The two men climbed up on top to be at eye level with Mrs. Potts. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Lumiere asked with worry. "We have waited these ten years and with master's twenty-seventh birthday approaching...a magic rose takes seven years to die. That is what that gypsy woman...what was her name?" Cogsworth was swiping dust from his section of the table when he responded absentmindedly. "Esmeralda." Lumiere lit up, "That's right. That Esmeralda told us that the rose would wilt in seven years. There is only one year left. Let us face it, this is hopeless. We will be cursed..." Mrs. Potts blew her lid. "Stop it, there is still hope." she began rolling away. "There is always hope." Once she was gone the two men just looked at one another then froze. Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth, "Did you hear that?" Cogsworth shot the wax-head a dirty look. "Shhhh!" They both listened carefully.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" It was a man's voice. Cogsworth slumped. He knew it, Lumiere was right there was no hope...

**Well there you all go, a little background to the Disney classic. Belle is there for an entire year according to the spinoff movies and the rest of this story would be no different from the movie so I will not waste your time. This ending is only the begging ;)**


End file.
